Donghae to Leeteuk
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Tidak taukah kau bahwa hatiku pedih setiap mengingat bahwa kau akan pergi dari sisiku? *Unek-unek Donghae untuk Leeteuk


**DONGHAE TO LEETEUK**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang temaram, tidak temaram sih karena tembok kamar ini berwarna putih dan bukan hanya itu, hampir seluruh perabotan di dalam kamar ini berwarna putih. Warna putih yang mendominasi membuat kamarku tidak terkesan gelap meski lampu dimatikan. Eh, apa tadi aku bilang 'kamarku'? Bukan, ini bukan hanya kamarku. Ini... kamar kami berdua. Kamarku dan... aku melirik ranjang di sampingku. Seorang pria tidur dengan nyenyak di balik selimut putihnya. Biasanya dia tidur menggunakan bando di kepalanya untuk menghalangi poni panjangnya jatuh ke dahi, tapi kini, bando itu tidak membalut ubun-ubunnya. Rambutnya sudah dipangkas rapi hingga cepak. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili saja.

Wajahnya terlihat damai, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Malam ini wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan beban sama sekali, wajahnya damai. Damai seperti bayi yang baru lahir dan tanpa dosa. Mungkin dia capek, baru satu jam yang lalu dia pulang dari recording Star King untuk menyambut kembalinya Kang Hodong hyung menjadi MC Star King. Atau mungkin karena ini malam terakhirnya tidur di ranjang ini maka dia tidur dengan sangat lelap?

Apa aku bilang barusan? Malam terakhir? Sungguh dalam hatiku aku tidak pernah mengharap ini, meski harus terjadi. Kenyataan terburuk, aku harus kehilangan Leeteuk hyung selama 2 tahun kedepan.

Pandanganku menyapu seluruh kamar. Perabotannya sudah di masukan ke dalam kardus dan ditutupi kain putih. Kenapa kau harus merapikan perabotmu hyung? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membersihkannya selama kau tidak disini? Apa kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam jika ada debu yang menempel di keyboard putihmu hingga kau memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan kain putih? Apa kau melarangku untuk memainkan keyboard ini saat aku merindukanmu nanti? Apa kau takut ketika tanganku memegang perabotanmu, maka seluruh perabotanmu akan rusak? Apa kau akan membiarkanku tidur sendiri di kamar ini? Hyung... apa kau akan benar-benar pergi?

Aku bangkit dari ranjangku, mengambil kursi kayu yang biasa Leeteuk hyung gunakan untuk duduk saat memainkan keyboard kesayangannya dan duduk di samping pria berlesung pipi itu.

Rahangku mengeras, tanganku mengepal. Mataku panas, aku cengeng. Itu benar. Airmataku mengalir, aku kekanakan. Itu benar. Aku sudah 27 tahun dan aku menangisi hal seperti ini dan itu sangat tidak pantas. Apa itu salah? Bagaimana jika kau begitu berarti di dalam hidupku hyung? Bagaimana jika aku membutuhkan tempat berbaring saat aku merasa lelah dan bosan dengan rutinitasku? Apa aku harus berbaring di kasurmu sambil mengobrol dengan bantalmu hyung? Bagaimana bisa bantalmu akan memberi nasehat-nasehat dan bercerita penuh sayang padaku hyung? Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku sendiri? Bagaimana jika aku salah melangkah dalam 2 tahun selama kau tidak disisiku? Bukankah kau memiliki tanggung jawab atas aku? Bukankah ayahku telah menitipkanku padamu? Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Hyung... jawab hyung!

"Hyuuuungggg!" pekikan dalam hatiku sangat keras sehingga menimbulkan suara. Perlahan mata di depan ku membuka dan mengerjap.

"Hae-ya, kenapa? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil menyilakan rambut cepaknya. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa kemarin poninya sudah dipotong, buat apa menyilakan rambut?

"Anhi hyung, mian..." aku menunduk, menyembunyikan mataku yang mulai meneteskan bulir bening itu lagi. Aku malu, bagaimana mungkin aku sama sekali tidak berubah meski dia berusaha meyakinkan dia akan kembali dengan sehat.

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di punggungku, kepalaku terangkat. Mataku menatap gurat wajah khawatir di depanku. Mataku dengan rileks menatap jauh ke dalam matanya. Aku akan merindukan tatapan sayang ini selama 2 tahun. Aku... tidak bisa kehilanganmu, hyung...

"Tidurlah, bukankah besok kau harus mengantarku?" katanya lembut. 'Mengantar'? Kenapa kau membahas itu hyung? Tidak taukah kau bahwa hatiku pedih setiap mengingat bahwa kau akan pergi dari sisiku?

"Aku... aku takut kehilanganmu hyung," kataku setengah terisak. Aku tidak pernah malu untuk menangis di depannya. Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura di depannya dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong mengenai perasaanku sendiri.

Kepalaku disentuhnya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya sebentar, 2 tahun tidak lama kan? Bukankah sewaktu Kangin pergi,, kita juga menunggunya pulang? Waktu berjalan cepat."

Tapi bagaimana jika sewaktu hyung yang pergi, waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Hyung, kau dan Kangin hyung berbeda. Aku jauh lebih merasa nyaman disampingmu. Aku bahkan merasa lebih terlindungi saat aku bersama mu daripada saat aku bersama Eunhyuk. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan melindungiku?

Seakan tau kegelisahanku, Leeteuk hyung menepuk sedikit space yang tersisa di ranjangnya. "Tidurlah disini."

Aku menghela nafas, membalikkan badanku dan mengambil bantal diranjangku. Aneh kah jika tidur dalam satu ranjang bersama lelaki? Nggak aneh kok, karena aku merasa tenang jika berada disisinya. Dia... Hyungku...

"Tenanglah Hae, kalau kau kesepian tidur dikamar ini. Turunlah kelantai bawah dan tidurlah bersama Eunhyuk. Dia teman baikmu kan?" kata Leeteuk hyung sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tapi.. Hyung dan Eunhyuk berbeda..." kataku lirih. "Hyung, aku mengenalmu jauh lebih lama dari aku mengenal Eunhyuk. Sejak pertama yang ku tau hanya kau Hyung. Kau tau kan aku berasal dari kota kecil, aku minder, aku merasa kecil jika berhadapan dengan orang Seoul. Tapi kau, kau yang merengkuh bahuku dan mengajakku bangkit, kau salah satu alasan mengapa aku berusaha keras sewaktu trainee dulu. Aku terbiasa, aku terbiasa diantar olehmu kesekolah sewaktu SMA. Aku terbiasa dibuatkan bekal olehmu. Aku terbiasa tidur disampingmu sejak 7 tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa kau disisiku hyung. Aku egois memang, aku hanya memikirkan keberadaanmu untukku. Tapi aku juga berpikir, siapa yang akan melerai jika ada member yang bertengkar? Siapa yang akan menegur Kyuhyun jika dia terlalu banyak minum wine? Salahkan jika aku melarangmu pergi?"

Aku melirik Leeteuk hyung dengan sudut mataku. Dia sudah terlelap lagi di alam mimpinya. Ahhh... dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ceritaku..

Hyung, kau terlalu berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menyamakanmu dengan Eunhyuk. Posisimu dan posisi Eunhyuk dalam hidupku terlalu jauh. Kau kakakku, Eunhyuk sahabatku. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman di depanmu, dan banyak hal itu berbeda jika saat bersama Eunhyuk.

Kau malaikat bagiku hyung, malaikat tanpa sayap utusan ayah yang bertugas menjagaku. Kau malaikatku hyung...

Berjanjilah hyung, kau akan kembali. Ke sisiku, ke sisi Super Junior dan ELF. Aku menunggumu.

"_Keadaan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tenanglah..."_

Donghae to Leeteuk.

30-10-12

Note Author: ahh... aku ini kenapa sih.. (?)


End file.
